Magic Cards
by Gaysharkpowers
Summary: These cards are magic you see. They say what you want and then we must do it for you. Only one of us can win it may be me or fred but it could be you. SMUT! RATED M FOR SEXYYY. also incest cause thats HOT


**A/N: Okay, so yeah. I was just looking at my traffic stats and wholly shit. Over 1,000 views TWICE! And I know that may not be a lot to some of you but I am new on Fanfiction and it is just insane. I have come to two conclusions:**

**1. People are horny so they read slash stories but they don't read because they don't want to admit it**

**2. People looked at my stores read a sentence and left.**

**Anyways reviews are always helpful. I really want to become know by my "slash games" so that what I will be doing for a while and I will put in some normal stories. I had this really good idea for a Harry potter game so ENJOY! Oh and please keep in mind that I have seen every movie and I saw the last one last night but I have never read the books so don't be hard on me if I say something wrong**

* * *

><p>(Harry's POV)<p>

I went into the two ginger twin's game shop looking for a present for Hermione's birthday. I was hoping I would find something just right but at a joke shop there was a small chance. George and Fred promised to give me a huge discount which is why I headed down to this establishment. The boys shop was supposed to be closed for some fake holiday the boys made up. They only made it up because they needed a break from the hectic work hours.

Can you blame them? Two boys that just graduated from Hogwarts that are now running a huge business. I got to say they are a little out of their league. Thankfully, they agreed to let me shop while they worked on some new products. I looked through some books about the history of joke stores and endless "Jokes for dummies" manuals. They my gaze met a deck of cards across the room.

I made my way over the cards and picked them up to see that they were enclosed in a clear plastic box. Before I even got a chance to open the box and see what the cards were Fred and George came running over telling me to stop.

"How did you guys know-" I said before George cut me off

"Are office up there had magical windows. It looks like a real wall with paint on it but on our side we can see through it out into the store."

"Oh, that makes sense. Um, what are these cards? They just look like a normal deck?"

Fred and George shot awkward glances at each other both not wanting to explain. Finally, Fred straightened out his coat and began to speak.

"These are special cards. I think you are too much of an amateur to play something like this" Fred said letting out a slight awkward chuckle.

"Well, can I at least try? Who knows, they might be perfect for Hermione" I said trying to pressure them into a game.

They both broke into a fit of laughter at my last words. I looked at them questionably wondering how on earth these could bring up such a funny conversation.

"I don't think these are right for Hermione" George said barely able to contain his laughter.

"Well, I still want to play. Come on guys play a game with me. You to must be great I'm sure" I said earning another chuckle from the two boys.

"Fred always wins" George said giving his twin brother an almost sexual wink

"We will play but fair warning. What goes on in the office STAYS IN THE OFFICE" Fred said sternly before grabbing the deck of cards and leading the way to the office.

Once we were inside George locked the doors behind me while Fred moved the oval desk and three chairs. The boys sat on each end while I sat awkwardly on the right side middle. As Fred opened the deck and shuffled the cards George searched to find the words to explain.

"Well uh, you uh. Okay, No. GOT IT! Okay here is how you play. Each person will be dealt the same 15 cards. 5 are-are- place cards, and the other five are action cards. When it is your turn, the cards will read your mind and choose the one place and one action card you want most. Then the other two players will combine the cards and do whatever they say. On a scale of 1-10 1 being the worst and 10 being the best you must rate each opponent. The first player to 100 points wins. Understand?"

"Um, well I suppose" I said faking a smile.

Fred gave us our cards and told me not to look at them. I set them in a long row face down and watch the other two boys do the same.

"Since it is your first time why don't you go first?" Fred said to me smiling.

"o-kay" I said looking down at the cards. I thought of what I wanted. The first thing that crossed my mind was Draco. The moment I thought of her two cards flew in the air and landed face up on the table. When I saw that one card had lips on it and another had the word "kiss" I knew what kind of game this was.

Fred was the first to walk up to me. I looked to the left to see the white board hanging on the wall wrote down Fred's name at the top of the first row. Fred leaned in and I couldn't believe what was happening. I thought about running out of the room right now but something stopped me. Only I knew I was gay but I could tell the twins sensed it and wanted to help out.

So I let Fred lean in and kiss me softly on the lips at first. Then his kisses grew harder until we were making out and his tongue slipped into my mouth. As my tongue ventured into the unknown I felt his warm mouth give me a great sensation. As our short make-out session got really heated I heard George moan loudly just from looking at us.

Fred chuckled into my mouth before moving back to his seat.

"So, you guys play this game together? Isn't that, ya know, incest?"

"When we were young we always talked about how we wanted to be with someone just like us. A few years ago we both realized that we were more than just brothers. We were both to embarrass to tell each other how we felt until last Christmas. Let's just say Fred was the best present I received that day" George said smiling at his brother.

"Wow"

That's when George stood up and came over. He kissed me with more passion. It reminded me of how I thought Draco would taste like. It would explain why I started to get frisky and rub up against his hardening cock. He let out a moan into my mouth that made me shudder before he let go of my lips and walked back to his chair.

"Time for you to rate" Fred said smiling

"Okay, George 10 and Fred...8" I said watching the magical white board write down each of their scores

Fred looked slightly sad when he saw George smile proudly and wink at me. Next was Georges turn since he got the highest score that round. I was excited and nervous to see what else was on the cards. Once again two cards flew in the air and lay down in the middle of the table.

I was almost horrified to see a "penis" card and a "blow" card in the middle of us. Then I started to get excited. Now I wanted to win the game. I could see in both the boys' eyes that they were ready for a challenge. Fred made his way towards his brother and pulled of George's pants and boxers. George was average size and curved slightly. I could tell that I was maybe an inch or 2 larger than him but I never really cared.

A dick is a sweet juicy dick after all. I watched Fred suck his brother's fully hard dick. He licked the pink head and moved forcefully. He knew what his brother wanted and he made sure to give it to him. I have never given guy a blow job so I was nervous when it was my turn. Then I had an idea. I whispered a "Peppermint breath" spell and instantly felt my mouth get cold and super minty. This would be perfect. I proceeded to the ginger boy and got down on my knees.

Slowly I took his cock into my mouth and began thrusting. His eyes widened in surprise as he started to feel the minty feel on his dick and moaned deeply. Then I remember that I had a horrible gag reflex but I needed to practice for Draco so I swallowed George and watched him fall apart. After a few thrusts I felt his cum enter my mouth and I let go.

He tasted wonderful. Salty and amazing. It tasted like liquid sticky pancakes.

"I think we have a worthy competitor, Fred sorry but 5, Harry most certainly a 10"

I smiled proudly as I looked up towards the score board. I was tied with George and Fred was falling behind. It was my turn now and I knew what I wanted. The cards copied my feelings and this time I was getting two hand-jobs that were sure to impress. Fred ran up to me and slowly took my pants down. He rubbed my boner through my boxers making me shudder before pulling down my boxers and stared at it amazed.

"You're huge" He said his jaw practically dropped to the floor.

"Flattering will get you, everywhere" I said blushing.

He smiled at me as he took my dick into his hands. He began going in and out and twisting his hand. Then he rubbed my head and made me moan loudly. I needed more so he gave went as fast as he could.

"Close" I managed to whisper. At my words he stopped making me want more

Thankfully George made his way towards me and instantly trusted hard with his hand. Though I chummed over his hand in seconds his hand job didn't feel special. Which is why I gave freed 10 points and George only five? They both stared at me as I got fully naked by taking my shirt off. A few seconds later they both copied and now we were all fully naked. Fred was next and he picked "nibble" and "neck"

This I knew what to do. I wanted another ten so I went first. I began nibbling and licking his leg. What George couldn't see was that I was also rubbing Fred's hard cock that was begging for attention. Then I found Fred's pulse and bit it before pulling back and making him whimper.

Then it was George's turn and I could see Fred looking at me wishing that I was the one nibbling his neck. When Fred announced the scores I was almost shocked the poor George only got a 4 and I got a ten. Then they both gave me blow jobs like my cards instructed and this time George won 7-5.

This was turning into a very serious game. 30 minutes I and George were tied at 97 and Fred was a point behind with 96. Since we all could easily win we had a final round. Each person will make each other cum as fast as we can. Then we will combine the two times and whoever has the lowest score. I was ready to win and so I whispered a candy land spell and felt my mouth fill with a bunch of great sweet flavors. I was to get to George first. If it took me longer than two minutes then I was out of the completion.

I just couldn't let that happen so as soon as Fred said go and started the stop watch I forcefully kissed George. Then I slowly moved down and nibbled his neck. As I worked on his chest I used my right hand to give him a hand job. Only 30 seconds into the timer he came all over me. The feeling on my chest felt great but I didn't want the sticky feeling on me when I went home so I summoned a wet down and washed off my stomach.

Then I grabbed the stop watch. It was George's turn to pleasure his brother. I said George whisper something and after I started the clock I saw it having a major effect on Fred. In 20 seconds Fred came. I didn't think it was possible to cum that fast but whatever flavor was in George's mouth must have been great.

Then I handed the stopwatch to the panting ginger as George came towards me. The second the clock started and I felt his tongue enter mine I wanted to puke. Coffee. I have always hated coffee but I remember Fred mentioning that coffee got to him. Now I know what he meant. I on the other hand couldn't stand coffee. So I sat there wanted for two minutes feeling my boner go down. I felt bad. I almost wanted to force myself to cum so he wouldn't be out of the game. A long time later the time was up.

Sadly George was out of the still needed to give him a blow-job. Fred never whispered anything not wanting to risk it and worked his way on George. It took him a minute and thirty seconds but finally reached his peak. At this point both boys were existed but still wanted to finish. When Fred had his chance with me I was ready. I had a strong boner and I knew only a few touches would get to me. I was right. In 40 seconds I reached my peak for the second time.

It felt great to cum and I knew I would win. I whispered the coffee spell and was ready for Fred. I worked my mouth into his and gave him a small hand job before swallowing his cock and feeling him instantly cum into my throat. In just 43 seconds I had got him to cum and it was time to add up the scores.

I had a minute and 3 seconds and Fred had 1 minute and 10 seconds.

"Congratulations, as a prize give this to Hermione as a free present" Fred said smiling handing me the deck.

"Hemione, sex cards? Perfect" I said joking and putting on my clothes. I would get Hermione another present. I wanted this deck for Draco and me. Now that will be perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, so that was hot right? At the end I know it sucked but it was a lot to take in and a lot to write. I wrote this in less than an hour which is fucking insane. Next chapter is some Draco/Harry full on smuttiness. There will be like maybe a chapter of story line. This first chapter is just the beginning and really has nothing to do with the story. I just love twin incest. I can't stand normal sibling incest but god...George and Fred...GOD**

**Okay yeah, I know that there aren't spells to make your mouth to taste a certain way and Harry probably can't summon a wet towel but oh fucking is my alternate universe! hehe and please review! Sorry if I offended you Potterheads**


End file.
